My One and Beloved
by rinoasunderstudy
Summary: LAST CHAPTER ADDED! Everyone is messing around in Rinoas and Squalls relationship. Parents, bestfriends, old rivals, everyone. Can their love overcome?
1. Class and Classes

MY ONE AND BELOVED  
  
Chapter 1 Class and Classes  
  
It was Sunday morning. and like on every Sunday morning before it, Rinoa Heartilly awoke with a painful back, in a makeshift bed her parents had bought at a consignment shop. Besides the bad back Rinoa had other problems on her mind. Her boyfriend, Squall (whom she accounted as the most important person in her life) was being tempted (well, she figured as much anyway) by Rinoa's best friend Selphie. Selphie, who was more outgoing than Rinoa, and had known Squall at least three years longer, seemed to be trying every trick in the book to get Squall to find interest in her again.  
  
Rinoa thought to herself as she slid off the bed with a sigh, "Why can't Zell just get off that damn futurama thingie he's always on and go out with Selphie." "Since Selphie is trying to entice Squall into bed, maybe I'll flirt around with Zell and see if that doesn't get some attention from the two of them."  
  
" Dumb lazy ass Zell," Rinoa thought, " I just absolutely do not see what she sees in him. He's not smart and he is definitely no Brad Pitt, but he does have a great sense of humor and a caring personality, always telling me to be careful."  
  
  
  
Rinoa then lay back down with her migraining headache. "So many thoughts flying around in one space. It's a wonder I haven't killed myself by now," she thought. All of her problems just wouldn't sort out, no matter how long she concentrated on them. Symptomatic of her ongoing depression shed been having since her grandmother passed away and that sexual fling with Quistis.  
  
  
  
Just then, there was a knock at the door.  
  
"Rinoa," her mother yelled, "your going to be late for school if you don't stop daydreaming about that Romeo wannabe of yours and get out here to do your chores."  
  
Rinoa got up again and went into the kitchen. Their house was small, they had a slight case of roaches and Rinoa was usually killing herself doing all the housework that her mom, dad, and siblings gave her complete responsibility for. She understood her mom had been depressed since her grandma crossed over, but so had Rinoa. She had setbacks, but she still was alive. She didn't lie in bed moaning and groaning all the time while her days sifted out like sand. Although Squall had promised her one day he'd marry her and take her away from all of this, his pushy perfectionist mom, her lazy get- up-and-do-it-for-us parents, all of it. Since Selphie was trying to push herself back into the picture, those promises were becoming continually vague.  
  
  
  
"Damnit, I don't see why someone cant help me with this mess, I have to get to the Garden to meet Selphie in like five minutes," said Rinoa.  
  
"Rinoa, don't forget to wash dishes after you finish making breakfast," said Rinoa's mom.  
  
  
  
When Rinoa's mom belted that command out it finally pushed Rinoa off the emotional hanger shed been threading on.  
  
"Dammit mother how about you get off your lazy ass and do them. I have to go to the Garden and meet Selphie, " yelled Rinoa at the top of her lungs.  
  
She ran out the back door and slammed it so hard it vibrated. She hated cussing her mom but she was only 18 and she couldn't take all this responsibility anymore. Tears were streaming when she finally reached Selphie.  
  
  
  
"Hey, Rini over here!" shouted Selphie.  
  
  
  
" Oh, hey Selph," Rinoa said halfheartedly.  
  
  
  
"What took so long!" asked Selphie?  
  
  
  
"My mom had me doing her dirty work again," said Rinoa.  
  
  
  
"Yeah I thought you'd been crying again," Selphie said in her usual know it all manner.  
  
"Can't she see she's causing this too?" thought Rinoa.  
  
  
  
"Ready for school?" asked selphie.  
  
  
  
"Ready as Ill ever be." Replied Rinoa.  
  
  
  
"You know," said Selphie as she stared at her grief stricken companion," if its really all that bad u can stay with me tonight."  
  
  
  
"Selphie, how many times do we have to go through this? You know as well as I do the way your parent feel about me and my good for nothing family. They'd never let me stay over and you know it."  
  
  
  
"Oh right." Selphie said slightly embarrassed.  
  
  
  
"Maybe Raine will let me spend the night at Squall's tonight," Rinoa said, a slightly happier tone in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Speaking of whom, he called me yesterday," said Selphie as if God had just sent her some un be known gift.  
  
  
  
As Selphie went on and on about Squall calling her, Rinoa thought to herself, "Dammit, Selphie, cant you see Squall and I are together now? How much I love him? You sure as hell never mentioned his continuous phone calls back when you were continuously giving him the cold shoulder."  
  
Suddenly as if she had had a revelation Selphie said, " I'm sorry Rini. I keep forgetting how u feel about him."  
  
"Whatever," said Rinoa,"lets just high tail it to class before we get a tardy and end up in detention."  
  
  
  
"What is your homeroom?" asked Selphie.  
  
  
  
"Im a SeeD. The instructor is no.14 Professor Quistis," said Rinoa.  
  
  
  
"That's cool," said Selphie.  
  
  
  
" Selph, that is definitely not cool. Ever since we had that drunken sex fling she's been traipsing around me like a cat about to pounce on a mouse that's the only reason she took the teaching job in the first place." Said Rinoa.  
  
  
  
"Oh, Rini, I know that, but that's not why its cool. I mean were in the same homeroom silly." Said Selphie.  
  
  
  
"Good, then you can fight her off me." Said Rinoa only half joking.  
  
  
  
"Ill kick her ass from here back to her parallel universe," said Selphie.  
  
They walked to homeroom in silence.  
  
"Selphie and Rinoa how kind of you to grace us with your presence," said Quistis.  
  
"Sorry were late," said Rinoa. "It won't happen again," said Selphie  
  
"It better not." said Quistis. "In any case, Rinoa you will sit by Squall and Selphie by Zell, I know how u two jabber mouths are," said Quistis glaring.  
  
As Rinoa's smile widened, she took her seat next to squall. She then realized, "Maybe this year wont be so bad after all." 


	2. What Quistis Wants

Chapter 2 What Quistis Wants  
  
Squall, a dark soul containing only a glimpse of light, lifted up his shaggy head as he saw Rinoa Heartilly near his desk. As she sat in front of him, flashing that usually blinding smile, he noticed sadness in her eyes.  
  
"What's wrong?" Squall asked Rinoa, so sweetly she almost fainted. "Oh, hello. Nothing I just got into it with mom is all," said Rinoa.  
  
"What did she do?" asked Squall.  
  
"Nothing. I just finally went off on her about making me do all the work and her not doing anything," said Rinoa.  
  
"I'm glad you did because you needed to. So what are you doing after school today?" asked Squall.  
  
"Nothing," answered Rinoa quickly.  
  
Rinoa answered so quickly that she forgot she was supposed to meet Selphie after school. She was going to go to the mall with her and try to get Zell to pay some attention to her. Although Selphie noticed him it didn't seem like he knew she existed.  
  
"Wanna come over then?" asked Squall.  
  
"Of course I "want" to come over," said Rinoa, "the question is can I after that huge fight this morning." "In fact, I was kind of hoping your mom would let me say over."  
  
"I don't see why she wouldn't," Squall said, "as long as you don't think you'll be tempted to hop in bed with me tonight."  
  
"Squall Leonhart!" Rinoa said smiling, "I know exactly what you're thinking."  
  
"Oh yeah," said Squall, "what's that?"  
  
"It involves me, you, and a king size bed," said Rinoa smirking.  
  
"Listen little girl," said Squall playfully," don't tempt me in a public place!"  
  
"What's wrong Squall?" Zell asked, "Worried about getting written up again for PDA?"  
  
"Yeah, Squall," Selphie said, "making out in the hallway is a federal offense now!"  
  
"Damn her." Rinoa thought. "Why can't they both just mind their own damn business?" They are both constantly ruining our little moments." "Rinoa," said Selphie angrily, "I can't believe you told Squall you weren't doing anything after school. You promised me you were going with me to the mall to help me make SOMEBODY notice me!"  
  
With this comment Zell turned around.  
  
"Hey, Squall, your girl just said that she was going to get another guy to notice her," teased Zell.  
  
"For your information, we were talking about Selphie," said Rinoa, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Rinoa, Squall, Selphie, Zell, do you want to share with the class?" asked Quistis.  
  
"No mam," said the four friends in unison.  
  
"Well then," said Quistis, "I suppose detention after school today should be efficient enough." "In fact, I think Rinoa and Selphie will switch seats."  
  
"Maybe," Quistis thought, " if I can get Rinoa away from that damned Squall, I can easily manipulate her mind once again."  
  
Her mother's knight, Seifer, had told Quistis exactly what she should do. Anything she could to control the group of SeeD's. Especially young future sorceress Rinoa and her relationship with her future knight and Griever, Squall. This will give him time to intern enter and control Squall's mind, uniting their 2 worlds, so that they together, Seifer and Quistis, would eventually rule. Quistis of course had her doubts, but she loved Seifer and went against her best judgment, which told her NOT TO SCREW WITH FATE. She knew what she wanted, to take her beloved mother Ultemecia's place as sorceress, then as sorceress Seifer would automatically become HER knight, and pamper HER, and serve, protect, and honor HER and most importantly, surrender himself to her will every night completely as they joined bodies. Se could already feel the power surge of Griever and Sorceress blood joining. This would definitely raise some massive hell. 


	3. Truly Friends?

Chapter 3  
  
Truly Friends?  
  
"Prof. Quistis, why are you making us switch places?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Because you don't talk to Squall as much as Rinoa does," said Quistis.  
  
"This fucking sucks," mumbled Selphie.  
  
"That just got all four of you thirty more minutes of detention," said Quistis.  
  
"But." started Selphie.  
  
"You want more detention?" asked Quistis.  
  
"No mam," said Selphie.  
  
"Everyone is now dismissed for lunch. All except you, Rinoa," said Quistis.  
  
"How come I can't go to lunch?" asked Rinoa.  
  
After storming out that morning, she didn't get breakfast, so she was famished.  
  
"Because I have to talk to you real quick," said Quistis, "It's important."  
  
As everyone stood up to head for lunch, Squall put his arm's protectively around Rinoa's waist and whispered in her ear, "If she says one word out of line, let me know."  
  
"Okay," said Rinoa, "I love you,"  
  
"I love you more," started Squall.  
  
"Oh, not this shit again," said Selphie and Zell in unison.  
  
Selphie grabbed Squall by the collar, "C'mon lover boy, time to munch."  
  
"Ah, Selphie I'm about ready to kick your ass." Said Squall annoyed.  
  
"As always," Zell said.  
  
As everyone had left and this seemingly pointless conversation continued, Rinoa thought to herself, "Just once why can't they leave us alone and who does Selphie think she is touching Squall at all, much less while I'm around."  
  
"You three leave NOW unless you want MORE detention," Quistis yelled. Squall leaned down, "Remember what I said."  
  
"NOW!" Quistis yelled again.  
  
Rinoa sat nervously in her seat, anxiously fearing what was coming.  
  
"Rinoa I must ask you something," said Quistis.  
  
"Yes, mam," Rinoa said as professionally as possible.  
  
"Why do you hang out with people like them?" asked Quistis.  
  
"Because they are my friends and the closest thing to a real family I've ever known." Said Rinoa.  
  
"How do you know that Selphie is really your friend? I know you think she still loves Squall." Said Quistis.  
  
"These questions are stupid and out of line. I'm leaving." Said Rinoa getting out of her seat.  
  
"You leave you get extra detention," said Quistis.  
  
"Fine." What do you want me to do? Ruin my life as YOU see fit?" asked Rinoa in tears.  
  
"I want you to answer the questions I just asked you." Said Quistis.  
  
"I just know," said Rinoa.  
  
"You think you know, you've seen how Selphie keeps touching Squall when you're around. It just shows how she is jealous of you. And Zell flirts with you all the time. He is trying to break you up with Squall so he can go with you," said Quistis.  
  
"May I go now?" asked Rinoa.  
  
"Yes, you may go," said Quistis.  
  
As Rinoa got up and started heading toward the cafeteria, she kept thinking about what Quistis had said to her. She kept thinking about what Quistis had said to her. She didn't know if she should believe her or not. She thought of telling Squall since he told her if Quistis got out of line to let him know. But she was having second thoughts of telling him because he'd then know what she thought of him and Selphie.  
  
"What if Quistis is telling the truth?" thought Rinoa.  
  
No it can't be true. Rinoa tried to shake the thought out of her head. She knew she just needed to calm down and think this thing through. Squall had shown her his love on many occasions. With his heart, soul and body. He'd even risked his life for her in battle, many times had he pushed her out of the way and taken the blow for her. Besides, who the hell did Quistis think she was, besides a mistake in Rinoa's tainted past she'd been trying to forget since the very hazy, malevolent day the abomination occurred. 


	4. A Not So Great Memory

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SEXUAL CONTENT "OF THE OTHER KIND" BE WARNED!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A Not So Great Memory  
  
It was a cold, October day in Balamb Garden, the day before Halloween to be precise. Rinoa Heartilly, Quistis Trepe, and Selphie Tilmitt wer all out doing what they usually did on Halloween weekend. Partying and scoping for hot SeeDs. They were on their way to roll Professor Cid's pad when they passed Sefer Almasy's car.  
  
Rinoa thought to herself, "Now there's a car full of incompetent SeeDs I wouldn't mind seeing you whip into shape, Quistis."  
  
"Holy Shit!" Squall Leonhart, Seifer Almasy, Irvine Kinneas, and Zell Dincht all in one ride!" Selphie screamed.  
  
"Why don't we give the lone wolf, the bad boy, the hottie cowboy, and the impulsive martial artist hunk a little ride fo our own, shall we girls?" Quistis smirked.  
  
The girls raced up to Seifer's red hot Ferrari in her black firebird, and honked the horn.  
  
Selphie stuck her head out the window and yelled "Hey SeeD's know any happenin hot spots after hours?"  
  
Seifer yelled back over the blaring radio,"Well, well, well, if it isn't the happy go lucky, the miss goody two shoes, and the experienced hot head all in one hot little number."  
  
Zell came from the passenger side with a very blunt, "Seems to me like all the "hot" little numbers are in the ride."  
  
From the backseat, Squall was staring at Rinoa, "Damn, she's so beautiful and she doesn't even realize it."  
  
Seifer yelled out, "So Selph, what exactly did you have in mind?"  
  
Irvine yelled out from the other side of Squall,"Well the only thing on my mind is."  
  
"Whoa, Whoa wait just a minute, Irv," Seifer whispered, "I think the best way and the easiest is to get them massively drunk and THEN massively horny."  
  
"So.your implying we.," Squall mumbled.  
  
All four men at once, "To the bar!!!"  
  
"So SeeD's, where to; gas don't grow on trees ya know." Quistis said.  
  
"How about you girls follow us to the most happenin hot spot in the Garden?" Seifer asked.  
  
All three girls at once, "Where's that?"  
  
"Laguna's Bar." The boys said.  
  
"Wait don't you drink their?" asked Rinoa worriedly.  
  
"Shut up Rin!" Selphie and Quistis replied.  
  
"Do you wanna be a virgin forever?" Quistis asked.  
  
"No.but." Rinoa stuttered.  
  
"Ok then, its decided, lead on men." Quistis said.  
  
"But wait, don't you have to be eighteen to."  
  
"Rinoa!" Quistis and Selphie cut her off.  
  
"Okay, fine."  
  
When they arrived, Laguna bid them all a short hello and told Seifer and Squall they could have the run of the place that night (he owed them a favor for saving his ass the week before from some monster.)  
  
So as the night went on Selphie and Quistis ended up as loaded as the guns at Selphie's side.  
  
But Rinoa hadn't drunk a drop, not one. She sat their in a corner alone fiddling with her hair. Squall, who wasn't affected by alchohol because of his griever blood, also never bothered to drink it, walked over to her.  
  
"Not feelin' this?" he asked.  
  
"Well, don't think I don't enjoy fun, it's just. around those two.," Rinoa said blushingly.  
  
"I understand," Squall said.  
  
"Good, at least someone doesn't think I'm a freak." Rinoa said smiling.  
  
"Rinoa Heartilly, I could never think such a thing about you.actually I think your quite."  
  
"Rin, time to hit the road!" Quistis yelled.  
  
"Well, um, do you wanna.I don't know.maybe."  
  
"Rinoa!" Quistis yelled impatiently.  
  
"Fine!"  
  
"Maybe call me sometime," Rinoa asked shyly.  
  
"I'd be honored." Squall replied.  
  
"Wow, well, uh, ok, here's my number." She wrote it on his hand and quickly kissed him on the cheek briskly and ran off to meet Quistis and Selphie.  
  
"What took so long?" Quistis asked.  
  
"I think someone's gonna hook up." Selphie said.  
  
"Well anyway, the guys plan all along was to get us drunk then screw so we leftem' hangin high and horny," Quistis said, "After all, I'm drunk, not dumb."  
  
What Rinoa and Selphie didn't see or know was that Quistis, who'd been their "friend" and "instructor" for a year was none other than the daughter of the evil sorceress Ultemecia and the only reason she was "around" was as a spy and a meddler. She and Seifer (who was also undercover and was the Knight to her mother) had it all planned out perfectly. They would get in with the group in order to stop Squall Leonhart from becoming the powerful Griever he was supposed to be. They would use psychology, mind manipulation, and if necessary even drugs. Unfortunately, for Quistis, tonight was the night she had to manipulate Rinoa. It was the only way of getting into her brain so securely, she would know everything thus ruining the most powerful bond that gives Squall most of his personal strength and power, his love with Rinoa. So tonight, Quistis would seduce Rinoa.  
  
Rinoa was exhausted by the time she got home. She slipped into her silky white nightgown and crawled into bed.  
  
The night was quiet. All the rooms in the garden completely dark. The only sound was the hum of the window fan in Rinoa's window.  
  
As Rinoa drifted off into a deeper sleep, their was only one thing on her mind, Squall Leonhart. His lips had been so moist, his hands huge, how would they feel on her body?  
  
In that instant Rinoa looked up, she was so entranced in her thoughts she couldn't think straight, although what she saw should have shocked her, it actually only enhanced her senses getting her even hotter, for there in the darkness, in black lace carrying a candle stood Quistis. She looked into Rinoa's eyes and Rinoa became hypnotized, losing all sense of time, place, and control.  
  
Quistis set the candle on the bedside table, and sat down on the bed. She saw Rinoa open her mouth as if to say something but raised a single finger to Rinoa's lip and then traced it around them. Rinoa found herself getting hotter and hotter she had deep need to feel close to someone and right now she didn't care who.  
  
Quistis raised the covers and climbed in on top of Rinoa. Rinoa could feel her hot breath on her neck and she sped up her breathing to match hers. Quistis lowered her mouth to Rinoas ear and licked her with her tongue. She then whispered, "Oh, God, Rinoa this could feel so good if you'd only let it. This is such a release, let me touch you and taste you, you know you want it." This sent Rinoa into convulsions. Her hips became arched and Quistis waisted no time. She cupped both of Rinoa's breasts in her hands. "Oh, Rinoa, your nipples are so hard." She pulled down the straps of Rinoa's night gown and began to suck and nibble on them. Rinoa moaned she then slid her tongue in between Rinoa's breasts and worked her way down bringing Rinoa's nightgown down with it. When she was right above her panties she licked Rinoa's bellybutton in and out making Rinoa let out another blood curdling moan "God I know its wrong but it feels so good," Rinoa thought. Quistis pulled down her panties and threw them to the floor. She wedged Rinoas legs open and massaged her thighs. Rinoa was going crazy. Quistis slipped in one finger, she heard Rinoas stifled cry for more and slipped in another and then she started going faster, then deeper. Rinoa hit her climax with a moan that shook the earth and one uttered word "Squall." 


	5. Zell Enhanced

Chapter 5 Zell Enhanced  
  
"Uh harsh memories." Rinoa thought to herself as she finally arrived in the lunchroom.  
  
But it was over now. Rinoa had Squall and Squall had Rinoa that was all that mattered.  
  
"Hey Rinoa, we are over here," said Squall, waving his hands so she could see him.  
  
"Hi you guys," said Rinoa taking a seat next to Squall.  
  
"So what did she say to you?" asked Squall.  
  
Rinoa suddenly got silent. She didn't know if she should tell them or not. Panic passed through her mind of what would happen if she told Squall. She knew that Squall would probably get really pissed off and go looking for Quistis. Then he would probably beat the hell out of her. If she didn't tell him she was afraid she might lose her one true love.  
  
She wasn't sure if she should risk getting one of her old friends hurt, or if she should risk her only love. Then something passed through her mind, what if he did break up with her and he started dating Selphie? She got really mad at that thought. The sound of Selphie's voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Rinoa you spaced out. What did Quistis talk to you about?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Well...um...uh," stammered Rinoa.  
  
"Come on Rinoa spit it out. You can trust us, we won't tell anybody we are your friends," said Selphie.  
  
"Selphie, I really don't feel like discussing it, Id think you'd understand." With those words Rinoa ran outside, tears streaking her face.  
  
Squall stood to go after her, but as he did Zell stopped him. "Look Selphie, Squall, we need to talk without Rinoa."  
  
"Yeah," Selphie said, "I guess we should."  
  
"Look, I know the two of you are good friends," he said looking at Selphie and Squall, "but before we leave this table, you need to decide if that's all you are because its truly driving Rinoa insane and she has way too much other stuff on her plate right now."  
  
"What?" The two said in unison.  
  
"Look Zell, you're a caring guy, but first off sometimes you care for Rinoa a bit too much. That's my job. Secondly, there is nothing and I do mean nothing between Selphie and I anymore. Hasn't been since I fell for Rinoa, so you can rest safe, I'd never leave her side."  
  
"Exactly, he's more like a big brother to me now." Selphie said cheerfully.  
  
"Look, I don't think you guys realize how serious this really is."  
  
"We are sworn to protect our Rinoa because she is younger and Headmaster Cid said so, well right now she's more emotionally confused than she's ever been, and I'm not sayin' it all your guys' fault, I know it's a combination of different things, but I'm afraid this might be just the chance Seifer and Ultimecia have been looking for to strike, at a weak point. Since my powers were enhanced, I can sense Selphie knows something we don't about Rin's past and it's time she told."  
  
"Selphie, what is it?" Squall asked.  
  
"Oh, Squall, I really shouldn't say, it's a huge secret and Rinoa doesn't want anyone to know. I'm her best friend, I can't do that to her, betray her like that." Selphie responded.  
  
"Selphie, this is important. If Rinoa loses it, and if you ask me she's close to the breaking point, then it could very well mean the end for all of us." Zell said.  
  
"Zell, look, I know your powers were enhanced, but I really don't think you're powerful enough to know all that." Selphie said.  
  
"I agree," Squall added.  
  
"Look, you guys, I know you don't want to see what's really goin' on but..." Zell started.  
  
"Look here comes Rinoa, so just drop it." Selphie interrupted.  
  
"Selphie,"  
  
"Zell, just shut up." 


	6. Realizations

Hi everybody. Sorry it took so long to update this story but ive been real busy with graduation and everything. But heres chapter six finally. (((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((( Chapter 6 Realizations "Hi everybody." Said Rinoa, "Are you feeling better?" asked Squall. "Yes, I'm feeling a lot better," said Rinoa showing a fake smile. "Rinoa, there is no reason lying to us. Anyway we wont bother you about it anymore." Said Zell.  
  
"Who wants to go to the mall?" yelled Selphie suddenly.  
  
When Selphie yelled everyone jumped.  
  
"Selphie, what the hell was that for?" yelled Squall  
  
"You guys were leaving me out of the conversation. So I thought of something to say real quick." Said Selphie.  
  
"Still, did you have to yell it?" asked Squall, still infuriated.  
  
"Well, I didn't want anybody to interrupt me," said Selphie looking at the floor. Selphie knew that she had to to something to keep them from interrogating Rinoa any further. If Rinoa had to blurt out the truth about her past, it would kill her and possibly kill her relationship with Squall also.  
  
"That is a real good reason to yell." Said Zell sarcastically.  
  
"You guys be nice." Said Rinoa looking at Selphie thankfully.  
  
"Well you have to admit she didn't have to yell." Said Squall.  
  
"I know, but we were ignoring her." Said Rinoa.  
  
"Are we going to the mall or not?" asked Selphie.  
  
"Why not," Zell said emphatically, "It's not like anyone's going to say anything 'important.'  
  
"Huh?" Rinoa asked.  
  
"Nothing babe," Squall said, "don't worry about it, but hold up a minute guys don't we have detention today?"  
  
"Yeah, but I think we have time to go to the mall for a little pick-up first," Rinoa said smiling.  
  
"What's that s'posed to mean?" Squall smirked, "just who's gonna pick who up?"  
  
"Guys," Selphie started.  
  
"Selphie, can I see you a minute in private?" Zell asked.  
  
"Sure," she said.  
  
"Selph, look I told you let the two of them be close. You have no idea how badly they are soon going to need it." Zell whispered.  
  
"Zell I know something about Rinoa's past Im not telling but why do I get the funny feeling you know things about her present and future your not spilling?" Selphie said accusingly.  
  
"Details later, mall now," Zell replied.  
  
"Whatever," Selphie said.  
  
"Hey that's a Squall word," Zell said smirking, "but it does sound better off of soft rosebud lips for a change." When he realized what he'd just said he blushed and went back to the other two who were now cuddling and whispering into one another's ears.  
  
"Okay guys, ready?" Zell asked.  
  
"Yeah," the couple said in unison. Selphie, with a look of confusion on her face, followed behind the group.  
  
When they arrived at the mall, Rinoa grabbed Squall by the arm, "Baby, lets go look into that new lingerie shop they just put in."  
  
"But...Sweetie..." Squall started.  
  
"Honey, come on. Selphie, Zell meet us at the fountain at 1200 hours that'll give us thirty minutes to get back to school for our 'detainment', she giggled. Oh and Selph, don't do nothin' I wouldn't." With a wink she and Squall turned a corner and were gone.  
  
"What the hell'd she mean by that?" Zell asked.  
  
"How am I supposed to know?" Selphie replied.  
  
"Oh, well I'm goin to the video game store, wanna come along?" Zell said with a nervous smile.  
  
"Um, I guess." Selphie said the second flirt move today. Could she actually be getting somewhere with him finally?  
  
"Zell," Selphie said carefully, "can I ask you something without pissing you off?"  
  
"Depends on what it is." Zell said.  
  
"Well you're a real cutie, ya know, all the girls back at the Garden think so, and I was just wonderin' why all the concentration on video games and no love life?"  
  
"How would you know about my love life in the first place?" Zell asked defensively.  
  
"Well, I know you used to be obsessed with Rin before Squall confided he was seriously in love with her and broke up with me, but since then, there's been no one and you've sort of turned inward and now all anyone knows you by is your love for video games and your detention record." Selphie said trying to choose her words carefully.  
  
"Again, I repeat how do you know all this about me?"  
  
"Well, fine, I'm sick of hiding it, Zell I've liked you since the first day I saw you use your martial art skills against Quistis when we were in Kinder and she was in first grade and I've sorta done a background check on you." Selphie blurted out in what seemed like one big breath.  
  
"That's all you rich chicks know how to do, spend your spare time spying on people so you can gossip on them then hurt them later," Zell said in what seemed to be a hurt voice.  
  
"Zell...I..." Selphie started, tearing up.  
  
"That's why I don't waist my time on chicks like you anymore."  
  
"Fine then Zell, be like that. I just wanted to get to know you. You never seemed to notice I was alive otherewise. I like you a lot, but since I guess the feeling obviously isn't mutual, I'll just stay out of your way and out of your life from now on," Selphie ran into the video store with tears and plopped herself down in front of a race car game. Zell thought for a minute to himself, "Smart thinking dumbass you just let a bad mood possibly ruin something you haven't evern had a chance to really start yet."  
  
Zell walked into the video store and found Selphie sobbing incoherently.  
  
He walked up behind her and put his strong hands on her shoulders and started massaging them. She twitched, looked behind her and said "I thought you didn't waist your time on chicks like me?"  
  
"Selph, you wanna know the real reason I spend all my time on games? It's because after Rin I thought I'd never meet a girl who could possibly make me feel the way she did."  
  
"Well, why don't you fight Squall for your 'dearly beloved Rinoa' I'm sure she could use more 'precious attention." Selphie said through tears.  
  
"Wait, I'm trying to tell you Selphie, that I played them to escape my dreary reality. It was the only place I could play knight and save the princess."  
  
"Yeah, Princess Rinoa."  
  
"But I realize now that's not my destiny, it's Squall's."  
  
"Yeah and Im sure that really bites for you." Selphie sobbed.  
  
"And Rinoa's not my princess," he put a hand to her tear stained cheek, "you are my princess, Selphie Tilmitt and my destiny."  
  
Selphie looked up at Zell, his soft caring eyes caressing her face with his stare.  
  
Suddenly in that moment, through their eyes, they came to an understanding that their paths and destinies were meant to be one and the need to make love in both of them stronger than ever.  
  
Selphie took Zell by the hand and led him to an old abandoned part of the mall, it was dark and musty, but these factors went unnoticed by the starved lovers.  
  
Zell picked Selphie up and sat her on an old iron table kissing her ravenously all the while. She started to unbutton her blouse, but when Zell realized this he stopped her and whispered, "I want to be the one to get you naked." He started at the top until he could slip her blouse off freely. He cupped both her breasts in both hands and caressed her budded nipples with heis thumbs. "Oh, Zell, hurry up and get my bra off, now!" "Your wish," he undid the clasp with one hand, "is my command." Her breasts slipped free from the bra he grabbed one, lowered his head and began to suck, nibble, and lick. Every action shaking Selphie to the bone. Her fingers in his hair, he worked his hands down to her hips above her skirt, he unhooked the button and unzipped the fly. He lifted her hips up and slipped her skirt off. He went for her panties and she grabbed his hands. "What is it princess, did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you? I'll never forgive myself. Im so stupid. I..." "Whoa, whoa, slow down, I just want you to lose some clothes." "Oh, I see." She yanked his shirt over his head, she then worked his belt loose and in no time he was in nothing but his boxers. She hopped off the table and worked her mouth down his body, pulled down his boxers and slipped her mouth over his erection and began to suck. "Oh.. my Selphie... what r u..." "don't worry baby just let yourself go." His come was sweet sweetest thing she'd ever tasted. "Oh yes Selphie now I want to taste you." He laid her back on the table and slipped her panties down, he spread her thighs with his hands and lowered his head to her wet entrance. He stuck in a finger first to test her, her trembling told him what she wanted. He thrust in his tongue. She moaned his name and he went in further, wanting to taste and know all of her. She climaxed, he'd never known such sweet satisfaction. He sat her up and before he thrust into her he whispered, "My princess, you are truly perfect in my eyes." That was all that mattered to her anymore. He thrust into her and they were as one flesh. From that moment on, one knew everything the other withheld, including Rinoa's past and future and how they were all entangled in Ultemecia's web.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
If you enjoyed this chapter R&R and I will continue!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Squinoa forever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. What?

I'm sorry it has taken so long to complete this fic. I'm going through a grueling college registration process right now. Anyway, here are the last two chapters. Enjoy, and remember to review.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chapter 7 What?  
  
"God Zell that was amazing." Selphie lay her head on Zell's sweaty chest. She could still feel his heart racing.  
  
"Which part, the making love or the fact that now we both know everything?"  
  
"Both." For the moment Zell had entered her, Selphie had seen the future as it would be unless they changed it, and it seemed he'd done the same, only he'd seen the past.  
  
"So, um, Zell, how're we s'posed to change the future unless we tell Rin and Squall?"  
  
"Selph, it'll work itself out before their eyes and they'll figure it out."  
  
"Ok so what we just sit back?" Selphie reached for her clothes.  
  
"No, we help out when needed. Right now they need to be close just as we do, to gain strength in and through love."  
  
"Zell, tell me just once more, just to make sure this wasn't just a dream." Selphie whispered as she ran her fingers through his whispy blonde hair.  
  
"Selphie, I love you, now and through eternity." Zell whispered back, pulling her into his arms.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
"Rinoa, babe, you know I never argue with you, but this isn't the way to Spencer's."  
  
"First off, hon, all you ever do is argue with me, and secondly, I know this isn't the way to Spencer's."  
  
"Well, where the hell exactly is it we are going?"  
  
"Why? You got to go meet Selphie before we head back to the Garden?"  
  
Squall grabbed Rinoa and backed her into a wall.  
  
"Rinoa, I'm only gonna say this once, so listen up. You are the only girl... woman for me from the first time I saw you, touched you, fell into you, you have been and always will be. I don't get mushy very often so you know I'm not lyin'. I no longer have any, none, zip, zilch, zero feelin's for S..." Rinoa turns him around and pins him to the wall.  
  
"You really mean that?"  
  
"Damnit, Rin..."  
  
"Then prove it."  
  
They'd stopped walking and were standing in what seemed to be a magical kingdom.  
  
"Where..."  
  
"Squall, I must confess something..."  
  
Before Rinoa could finish, Quistis appeared.  
  
"Should have known I'd find you here little sister since you didn't show up for your detainment."  
  
"Sister... but wait... what..." Squall was cut off by a loud noise coming from inside the orbed paradise that now lay before them.  
  
"Let's see what mother thinks of your bringing over lover boy."  
  
"Whoa, whoa Quistis your not my sister, you literally raped me to get into my head remember? As for my mother..."  
  
"All a dream my dear, implanted in your head to make you forget who you truly were and are... until now that is..." Ultemecia's voice bellowed out.  
  
Within a moment, Rinoa and Squall were within the orb and before them stood Ultemecia's throne.  
  
"Ah, my two daughters and my worst enemy, how lovely..."  
  
"So your trying to tell me you are Rinoa's mother and Quistis is her sister.... but no... that would make her the next..."  
  
"Oh Squall, you've finally caught up," Quistis mocked, "I wish I could say the same for your school work."  
  
"Your just jealous he's a better See D than you'll ever be Quistis and that he has the woman he loves, but you've never had that have you?" Zell yelled.  
  
Selphie and Zell had felt Ultemecia's presence the minute she'd arrived and had come to Squall and Rinoa's side. "What is Selphie speaking of Quistis, you know love ruins the ruler." Ultemecia peered at her.  
  
"She's in love with your knight Seifer." Selphie yelled.  
  
"What, Quistis, this cannot be. You've developed a heart? I cannot leave you to rule after me now."  
  
"Mother, please, no, I do not know what she is speaking of, I do not love Seifer, I..."  
  
But before she could finish, a sudden blinding light flashed and once it was gone, Quistis lay in a pool of her own blood.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
OK ONE MORE CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU THINK? 


	8. A New Beginning

OK HERES THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
Chapter 8 A New Beginning  
  
Immediately Seifer ran to her side. "Quistis my love, please, no..."  
  
"I see we have another traitor in our midst."  
  
"Ultemecia, you are truly a cold, heartless bitch and if you killed me now I wouldn't care, but I've sat back all these years and watched you work your two daughters and all these people like puppets. When I fell for Quistis I knew she was different. But you... you brainwashed her and forced her through all of this and set both your daughters right smack in the middle of their own personal hells and now look, you've murdered your own flesh and blood out of pure jealousy simply because she has a heart and you know deep inside that only a true ruler has a heart."  
  
"Well, Seifer, you mean did have a heart, now that Rinoa will have to be the next sorceress, I must remove that small detail from her also."  
  
"Have to be my ass." Zell interrupted, "you know Rinoa's love for Squall cannot and will not be destroyed, so you killed Quistis so you could put Rinoa as the next sorceress because you know that with all that love she could be even more powerful than you in the years following your death."  
  
"Pity your not a lawyer, Dincht."  
  
"No!" Rinoa screamed. "I will not turn into the cold, heartless woman you are. Mother or not. Because unlike you, the man I love loves me and does so openly. He does not hide his feelings from the world."  
  
"Rinoa are you so sure? After all, this man was once the lover of your best friend."  
  
"Yes, I had doubts... but..."  
  
She looked up into Squalls eyes and in a second saw everything from the time they'd first made love to the future birth of their first daughter. All of the sudden, it occurred to her that Squall was completely hers and the greatest power of all is truly love. That is all they needed against this woman.  
  
"I'll fight for Rinoa's freedom." Squall had also seen these things revealed in Rinoa's eyes, he only knew he couldn't let Ultemecia take his princess from him.  
  
"Squall, how brave you are indeed. How sure are you of Rinoa's love? She was once to be wed to your best friend?" "Ultemecia, give it up the past is the past."  
  
"Oh, but how do you know things will remain once I'm gone? Fools, don't you know, you only love because I say, you only breath because I say."  
  
"Ultemecia, I hate to break it to you, but your not God, He is love, and right now, He says your TIMES UP!"  
  
There was a great bolt of lightening then darkness.  
  
((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
  
10 YEARS LATER  
  
Baby crying.  
  
"Oh Quistis what's wrong?" Rinoa picks up her baby and suddenly Squall enters behind her and wraps his arms around the two.  
  
"What are both of my girls doin' up at 3am?"  
  
"Your daughter is hungry, and since your too lazy..." He silences her with a kiss.  
  
RING  
  
"Who the hell?"  
  
"Zell, oh, up too? Really? Yeah. No surprise. This daddy thing is exhausting when your on call 24/7 to save the world. Okay, bye."  
  
"That was Zell. Selphie is up with Seifer too and they're comin' over to keep us company."  
  
"Don't you enjoy being a daddy even though it is exhausting?"  
  
"My love, you worry far too much. I love being everything to you. Let the higher power take care of everything else. Now, maybe I should call Zell back and tell him we're gonna be busy for the rest of the night."  
  
"Maybe you should."  
  
Rinoa kissed her husband and the father of her child before a wonderful morning of making love and falling into a wonderful sleep.  
  
(((((((((((((((((((((( OK YOU GUYS. HOPED YOU LIKED IT. MY PARTNER WHO HELPED WRITE THIS KAGOMEWANNABE WANTS ME TO DO A SEQUAL. ILL MAKE HER A DEAL IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, ILL DO IT. 


End file.
